Yugioh: Enter The Shadows
by ElTerrible
Summary: Every story has a beginning and an ending. Simple enough, but the best stories are those that focus on the happenings in between the beginning and end. Everyone has a story to tell. Alex Paradox has a story to tell. A story more enchanting than most.
1. Prologue

Yugi-Oh: Enter The Shadows

Disclaimer:  I have nothing to do with the Yugi-Oh trademark and this fic is just for entertainment purposes. However, I do own all the characters you do not recognise and their cards.

This fic is a collaboration with x-Zero-x-Gravity-x.

Prologue

Young Dylan Paradox excitedly hopped out of bed. Today, Grandpa Paradox was coming over to visit and when Grandpa came to visit, it was always memorable. He would always have some strangely fascinating story to tell or some wise words that he would pass on to young Dylan. Dylan, though still a small chap, understood most of Grandpa Paradox's ramblings. But how could he? After all, he was barely a day over eleven. A tender age where curiosity often overpowers rational thinking and where a mind as young as his, could get easily muddled up with too much information. You see, Dylan and Grandpa Paradox shared one common passion – dueling. Grandpa Paradox was the undisputed King Of Games once upon a time and the young boy through Dylan's father's many stories and legends, strongly desired to follow in his grandfather's footsteps. Dylan's father was sure it was just a phase he was going through; just natural curiosity. Dylan, though, ached for more information about dueling. Just a few weeks ago, his grandpa had gotten him his very first starter deck. A machine deck it was and Dylan instantly formed a stellar bond with his cards.

Dylan rapidly threw on a blue jumper and ran down the stairs, all the while straining his ears to catch the familiar voice of his grandpa. Once he saw the man he desired to see, young Dylan's boyish face lit up with glee as he rushed to the man's side.

"Woah. Woah. Dylan. I'm not a young man anymore. Don't give me a fright like that again," Grandpa Paradox playfully warned. Dylan beamed. "Grandpa. Grandpa. I hope you're here for a long time. Now tell me some stories. Those ones about all those big duels you had." Grandpa Paradox smiled as Dylan's father entered the room, wearing a proud grin on his face. "Hey dad, keep Dylan company will you? I have to go out for a while but I promise I won't be long, that alright Dylan?"

Dylan nodded, "More than alright. Grandpa's gonna tell me some stories!" Grandpa Paradox and Dylan's father both laughed heartily. "Okay Dylan, be a good boy now, I'll see you both later," he waved as he stepped out of the front door. Dylan immediately led his grandpa to the biggest couch in the door and made him sit down. "Alright Grandpa, no escaping now, I want you to tell me everything. From the beginning." Grandpa Paradox scrunched his eyebrows and looked curiously at Dylan. "From the beginning?" he questioned. "Yeah, I mean like from the start. How it all started for you, how you became the King Of Games," Dylan flourished his hand theatrically in a cool dueling pose. "That will take a long time Dylan. Stories are long and complicated, especially this one. Some stories are dark. Some stories don't have an ending. My story doesn't have an ending. I'm not sure you would find it very interesting," Grandpa Paradox stared into plain air. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Dylan snapped a finger in his face and shook him out of his stupor.

Grandpa Paradox blinked his eyes rapidly and soon a smile formed on his wrinkled face. "Well then Dylan, make yourself comfortable and fix yourself a hot drink, it's going to be a long one..."

A/N: Hey guys, please let us know what you think of it so far.I know its short but remember this is just the start, the prologue. The true story will begin next chapter which should be up shortly. Fare well.


	2. How It All Started

Chapter 1: How It All Started

Disclaimer:  I have nothing to do with the Yugi-Oh trademark and this fic is just for entertainment purposes. However, I do own all the characters you do not recognise and their cards.

This fic is a collaboration with x-Zero-x-Gravity-x.

Jaden Yuki slapped down a card on one of the card zones on his duel disk. "Right. I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Avian to form..." Jaden theatrically waved his hand. "Elemental Hero Mariner(1400/1400). Now if I have a face-down card in my spell and trap card zone, Mariner gets the opportunity to attack your life points directly and unfortunately for you, I do have a face-down card! Now go Mariner, attack!"

Jaden Yuki's opponent gave a wry smile as the product of Avian and Bubbleman attacked him. He appeared to have something up his sleeve.

Just a few paces from where Jaden and his wily opponent were engaging in a battle of wits, stood a lanky eleven year old. He had the look of someone that was cared for and well nourished. He wore a red and black scarf tied around his neck in Parisian-style. Typical, untidy brown spiky hair stood tall on his head. Spiky hair was the 'in thing' and the young boy certainly fit in with everyone else. The boy was focused on the duel in front of him. It was the annual World Dueling Tournament. A tournament that attracted the world's best duelists. Right now, the semi-finals were ongoing in a coliseum-like dome. Thousands of fans sat around the pair dueling, screaming for their favourite.

The boy had earlier abandoned his seat in the stands to get a better view and had sneaked passed security and now found himself alone, leaning on a railing and taking in the proceedings of the duel.

"One day I'm going to be here. I want to duel the best. I want thousands of fans screaming for me too." The boy muttered to himself while taking a deep breath. He looked down at his feet. He had started dueling from the age of 5, collecting whatever cards he could lay his hands on. He was perhaps more privileged than other boys his age: his family was one of the wealthiest in the country. He was particularly good at dueling too, winning most of his duels. To put it simply, he knew he was on the path to greatness. He just needed a little guidance to take the right steps.

The announcer suddenly shouted, "And the winner is Jaden Yuki! He will now move on to face..."

The boy shook his head and smiled. Surely Jaden's gonna win another tournament, he thought.

"I bet I could beat him," came another voice. The boy turned around and saw a boy that looked to be his own age. The new boy had scraggly untidy hair, sticking up in all directions. He was very unkempt.

"Um..Who are you?"

"Who are you?" fired back the newcomer.

"Huh. I'm Alexander Paradox and you," the boy said adjusting his scarf, slightly taken aback by the apparent rudeness of the newcomer.

"Erik," replied the other boy. His clothes had numerous dirt marks scattered all over.

"Erik, nice to meet you. What's your surname?" asked Alex.

"Its Erik, just Erik," the boy called Erik replied.

"Oh okay. Well, you're here to watch the tournament?"

"No. What's the point? Do you think Jaden Yuki cares about people like us?" the boy asked assertively.

"Well obviously not, he doesn't know us," said Alex matter-of-factly.

"He duels for the fun of it. What a laugh. Not because he has too," Erik snorted. "Dueling is about fun. It's about testing your skills against other duelists," Alex said assertively. "Sometimes dueling is not a game. Sometimes it's more than that," Erik said. He had piercing black eyes. Alex had a confused expression on his face, this boy was the weirdest he'd ever met.

"So, are you any good at dueling? You said you'd beat Jaden," inquired Alex.

"I am. I've never lost a duel," a grin appeared on Erik's face for the first time.

"Yet"

Erik laughed genuinely for the first time. Alex joined in. "So what deck do you run? You seem like a fire guy?" asked Alex. "Nowhere near. I play with Dark Dragons," retaliated Erik, not seeming happy to be labeled as a 'fire guy'. "Woah! That's super cool. I run Earth Dragons," blurted out Alex. Erik nodded, looking impressed. "You know what they say?"

"What do they say?" asked Alex curiously. Erik's black eyes shone slightly, "Two Dragon Duelists can never be friends. Complications will always arise," Erik told Alex with a sly grin on his face. Alex shook his head, slightly perplexed. "No way! Who says those things? Anyone can become friends Erik."

"Probably. But those complications will arise sometime. Least when you expect it," Erik said. Alex had never met another person like him. It was like he knew the future. Alex, though, felt he could trust Erik for some reason. Maybe it was his unkempt appearance or maybe it was his shining black eyes which bore right through Alex at times. All Alex knew was that he and Erik had met due to faith. If there was such a thing as faith.

"So how about we duel?" Alex challenged. Erik gazed at him for a second before nodding. "Why not? Lucky you, I have my deck here with me." "Hope you're ready for a challenge Erik! You're after all looking at the next King Of Games," Alex said confidently. Erik grinned, "Somehow, I doubt that but I'll give you a chance Alexander. Let's duel!"

"Duel!" echoed Alex.

Five Years Later

"I still don't understand why you would want a lame trap card like that. All it does is make your opponent show you their cards in their hand and you pay 500 life points for that. A total waste," Erik was saying as he and his best friend Alexander Paradox walked down the street of the town they both knew so well. "Could still come in handy. You know sometimes it's the cards you would normally overlook that save you in the tight duels," mentioned Alex who still sported his spiky hair and Parisian-style scarf.

"No. Only the weak speak like that. You should have a deck capable of getting you out of any situation. Hey, you shouldn't even get into a tight situation if you know your cards well enough. Remember the first duel we had?"

"Yeah. How could I forget." Alex mentioned rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I thumped you and why did I? You didn't know your cards at all. But you've learned your lesson so far from what I can tell," Erik stated. "You've improved a lot from that duel."

"Not as much as you. You're still unbeaten Erik. When are you ever going to get beaten?" joked Alex.

"Never. But this tournament we're going to, it's supposed to attract the very best. The elite. Maybe I'll get tested there." Erik exclaimed. Alex nodded. "Yeah. It starts tomorrow and we still haven't packed yet. Haha you lazy ass," Alex punched Erik playfully as they entered their local card store. "I'm a lazy ass? Remind me again who nearly missed the flight we took last year to that event in Germany?"

Alex put on a false look of disbelief which no one would buy. Erik and Alex scanned the new arrivals at the card shop. There were no card packs that caught their interest so they left rather hastily. "Crap haul," huffed Erik as Alex chuckled. "It's a small local store. They always stock crap."

Alex glanced over at Erik and scanned him carefully. Erik was no longer the weird, sinister, dark boy he had met five years ago. Erik now often joked, he looked well-cared for now. Alex's parents had taken Erik in after they had learned he was an orphan and from that time, Alex and Erik were inseparable. He and Erik had been practicing dueling from the time they met, going to local and international tournaments, testing their skills against the best. Both had dreams of becoming the best duelist in the world. Both weren't far from reaching that dream. The tournament they were due to attend now was due to be held on an isolated island. "This tournament will test not only your dueling ability but your ability to bond with others and survive" said the E-mail that all the top duelists had received around the world. Naturally, Alex and Erik received invitations. The tournament would begin tomorrow and both duelists were nervous, yet eager.

"How will the tournament work? Normal knockout stuff?" queried Alex. The tournament would give both of them much needed exposure to the world. It was definitely a tournament of large-scale proportions.

"Don't think so. There's far too many duelists for that to happen. Speculating on the format won't help Paradox, our host tomorrow will explain everything." Erik replied taking out his deck and casually looking over it.

"Shut up. I was just curious. C'mon dude lets go get our backpacks ready," Alex nudged Erik who started walking at a more brisk pace. "Dude, what's the hurry now? The tournament's tomorrow," Alex shouted out loud.

Erik threw him a look over his shoulder and replied with two simple words. "I'm hungry."

Alex groaned out loud. "As long as you're not making lunch, then I'm happy with it!"

Erik just shook his head but a slight smirk dawned on his face. Both duelists then engaged in a playful wrestling battle.

Elsewhere

A man dressed in blood-red attire sat on a throne stroking his cat in his room. The room overlooked the front side of the Island. The part that would be packed to capacity by the best duelists tomorrow. The cat purred in satisfaction as his owner tickled him under the chin. Just then, a man dressed in full black appeared. "Lord Rapier, everything is ready and the duelists arrival is imminent."

The man flashed a satisfied smile in the bodyguard's direction. "Splendid Wilson, now all we do is wait." Wilson curtly nodded and left the room as Rapier stood up, still holding his beloved feline. "I really hope they don't disappoint. I certainly have gone all out to prepare for them. I just hope they've prepared for me." He chuckled maliciously. "This is going to be the tournament of a lifetime"

Upcoming: Alex and Erik arrive at Element Island for the S- Tournament where a few unexpected surprises wait for them.

A/N: Okay so this was a chapter to basically establish the background of Alex and Erik. Next chapter, the action begins. Please R&R.


End file.
